


Kiss Me Again

by Showtime (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Stanely Cup Fluff, Stanley Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Showtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Just some Stanley Cup fluff</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Again

Kane saw the puck go in and a roar instantly erupted from his throat, and his arms were thrown into the air. He was celebrating on his own and then the goalie stood up and a massive roar went around the entire stadium. Arms wrapped around him and it was Tazer lifting him up, helped by Sharpie and Seabs.

Scott and Corey were there, shooting over to join the mob that was the team.

**_The Blackhawks have done it! They’ve won the Stanley Cup and on away ice!_ **

The team were already lowering Kane down, knowing that he didn’t like being in the air for too long. He was grinning wide and his team mates, all of them taking their helmets off, throwing them into the crowd so that the fans could take them.

The next thing Patrick registered, was being spun around, leant back, and kissed hard. His eyes were wide, trying to register what was going on.

Judging from the silence in the rink, it was a guy kissing him, probably another player.

Sharpie leaned back, eyes wide as he cleared his throat, making sure that Patrick didn’t fall once he let go.

“I-I’m sorry, I-”

“Sharpie, don’t be sorry. Just kiss me again, ya big nerd.”

Pat slammed their lips together, grinning as he did so, relishing in the loud cheer that went through the crowd.


End file.
